


Animagus

by yanagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagi/pseuds/yanagi
Summary: Harry Potter has a problem with his animagus transformation. Professor Snape has no sympathy. Two Drabbles





	Animagus

Animagus

By Yanagi wa

Two Harry Potter drabbles. Gen; posted to LJ June 3rd, 2007.

I know Harry isn’t an Animagus, supposedly, but this came into my head and poured onto the paper. Enjoy them for what they are. 

 

Animagus  
.  
Professor Snape put his pestle down with a soft thunk. “Granger, this had better be important.” He let his irritation show.

Hermione Granger dithered in the door for a moment, then blurted, “Harry’s found his Animagus form. You better come. I think he’s stuck. And it’s upsetting him.”

Draco Malfoy, who’d been having a tutoring session, snickered. “Yes, I’m sure he is. He’s probably a house cat. Rather disappointing for the Boy-Who-Lived.”

Snape just snarled, “Silence.” He examined the contents of the mortar, decided that leaving it would cause no harm, and stood up. He picked up his wand and motioned to Draco to follow. “Well, Granger, where is he? I’ll see what I can do.”

Hermione led the two Slytherins to the dining hall, explaining as they went. “It was our assignment, you see. To try to find our natural Animagus form, if we had one. I’m afraid that Harry was the only one who succeeded. Er... rather spectacularly.”

“I see. And just exactly what is he?”

Hermione pushed the Hall door open and pointed. “There!”

The young, green-eyed hippogriff blinked at them, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another.

Snape withheld comment with effort, but Draco gasped, then muttered, “Bloody hell.”

Hermione said as calmly as she could, “Definitely not a house cat.”

~ * ~

Animagus forms.

Snape got Harry settled at one of the tables and ordered a house-elf to bring tea. The return to his normal form had been a bit unsettling for Harry.

After Harry had managed half the tea in his cup, Snape sighed. “Botheration, Potter! Only you. A hippogriff, of all things!”

Harry gave Snape a fulminating look, exclaiming, “You think I picked it on purpose? Don’t you think I’d rather be something a little more useful? And what is your Animagus?” He sipped his tea then muttered rebelliously, “Being a Slytherin, it’s probably a garden snake.”

Snape favored Harry with that sneer he reserved for students when they were being particularly thick.

“No. Not a snake. I’m well aware of the problems of having a large natural Animagus form.”

A small thud shook nearby students.

Harry blinked up at Snape. “Oh!”

The sphinx, Snape’s Animagus, gazed back at him without expression.


End file.
